9 Months
by Phantomhive Child
Summary: Ciel hasn't been his usual self and Sebastian has noticed this, mood swings, stomach ache, and vomiting, it can only be one thing and it is liked to what Sebastian and Ciel did the previous night. Rated M for strange content - not giving much away, plus Yaoi
1. The First Signs

_(__Disclaimer, I do not own the characters involved, all ownership rights belong with their respective owners.)_

I guess you could say that it was impossible, impossible at that time anyway; modern methods hadn't been discovered so he was shocked to discover that he was…

"Sebastian what is my schedule for today" Ciel said as he walked from his room to the dining hall. For Sebastian this was a usual day, Ciel rose, and went to have breakfast which Sebastian had waiting at the table for him, and Ciel spoke to him in his usual manner which was somewhere between normal and cold.

"Well today you have a music lesson at eleven and then Mr Lau is visiting at three" Sebastian replied.

"Great that's all I need" Ciel snapped. "A stupid music lesson and a visit from that man" Sebastian looked at Ciel, he had no idea why his mood changed so suddenly.

"Is everything ok master" Sebastian asked out of concern.

"Yes Sebastian, everything is fine" Ciel replied is is slightly cold tone of voice, Sebastian wasn't sold on that reply, he had just witnessed Ciel go from normal to angry back to normal in the space of a few minutes, he knew Ciel could get angry and he has known him to get angry quickly but this was over something major and important, what Ciel had gotten angry over was not in existence, or petty at the least, this was unlike the master that Sebastian knew. Sebastian disregarded the thought and served Ciel tea and the usual breakfast stuff, Ciel ate it all which was very much like him, he was a small little brat and he needed to grow. Sebastian cleared the table, for some strange reason Ciel seemed unattached to the world, like there was something prying on his mind. "Master, what are your plans until your music lesson." Sebastian asked.

"I'll be in the library" Ciel replied looking at the clock, it was 6:30am, "Sebastian, call Madam Eva, and cancel the lesson today."

"Yes master" Sebastian replied, "May I ask why."

"I don't feel like having a music lesson today." Ciel replied.

"Do you want me to call Mr Lau as well and cancel his visit." Sebastian asked.

"I don't know," Ciel replied, "I'll see how I feel later." Ciel smiled a little before walking to the library, leaving Sebastian to prepare for the day. Ciel reached the library, he open the door entered the closed the door behind him, he lent against the door for a few moments, before sighing to himself.

"Of all the days to fall ill it has to be today. And well I can't really complain, it's just a stomach bug, it's not like I'm going to end up bed ridded like I was when my asthma flared up." Ciel said picking up an Edgar Allan Poe book, and sitting on one of the settees in the room. Sebastian meanwhile was preparing lunch for the master, something light but filling so that it carried him through to three when he would have some sort of snack.

Back in the library Ciel was finding life increasingly uncomfortable. "Urgh" Ciel placed his hand on his stomach and applying pressure hoping that it would dull down the pain, but that didn't help, there was a feeling that he couldn't quite explain to himself in his mind, well how could he he didn't know what he was feeling other than the sensation of vomit coming up his throat, Ciel threw up all over the settee and the carpet, this was certainly strange for Ciel.

"Master are you ok", Sebastian said to Ciel, walking into the room, he had sensed that something wasn't right with him and was surprised to see that Ciel had thrown up.

"I'm fine, it's just a sickness bug" Ciel replied, he wasn't going to allow something as small as a bit of vomiting and stomach pains take control of his life for the next few days he had jobs to do and a business to run.

"Yes my lord" Sebastian had nothing more to say than to agree with Ciel, it wasn't his place to talk down upon his master, even though it was his job to protect him in any way possible to ensure Ciel got his revenge, then Sebastian would get the meal of a life time, the soul that he craved, the soul that was full of pain, anguish and impurities.

"I'm going to the study to do some work, make me a chocolate gateaux and bring it to me as soon as it is ready" Ciel ordered Sebastian.

"But master, you have just been sick, that isn't the wisest of things to do." Sebastian knew not to answer Ciel back, because he knew Ciel wouldn't like it, but he couldn't help himself.

"I don't care. I want chocolate gateaux." Ciel said, "I order you to make me a chocolate gateau."

"Yes my lord, I'll make a chocolate gateau and bring you a slice" Sebastian said.

"No, not a slice the whole cake," Ciel said, he was having cravings.

"Are you sure you're alright" Sebastian said.

"I'm fine" Ciel snapped again, "Just get me the cake"

"Yes my lord" Sebastian said before leaving.

"Sebastian" Ciel said as Sebastian was just about to exit the room. Sebastian stopped and looked at Ciel. "I'm sorry" Sebastian nodded and then went to get the cake for his master. Once in the kitchen Sebastian thought to himself out loud.

"Now I'm no expert, but if all those symptoms, the sickness, the cravings and the mood swings" Sebastian thought for a second more. "No that's impossible, or is it." Suddenly Sebastian remembered what Ciel and he had gotten up to a couple of nights before, "then it all makes sense, he might be human, but I'm not, and well it would certainly have a strange reaction on him" now it all made sense to Sebastian, he took the cake to Ciel. "Master I think I know what's wrong with you, you're…"


	2. The Event which started it all

(Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters, all rights belong to their respected owners)

"…Pregnant" Sebastian finished his sentence after clearing his throat.

"Pregnant" Ciel laughed, "But that is impossible." Ciel thought Sebastian was joking around with him, trying to make him feel better. "You're a funny guy at times for a demon, plus I thought I ordered you never to lie to me."

"And do you think I would break that order. I am not lying to you, you're pregnant."

"But how is it even possible. I'm a guy, it's biologically impossible to fall pregnant." Ciel was getting angry, very angry.

"Master" Sebastian said calmly. "Anything is possible."

"But how, I haven't done…" Ciel paused remembering what had happened a few nights earlier. "You, you bastard." Ciel continued, moaning at Sebastian.

"Master, I didn't know that it would have affected you in that way." Sebastian replied, knowing full well what had happened a few days earlier.

A few days earlier

It was late one evening and all the guests had gotten in their carriages and were off on their way home, Meyrin, Bard and Finnian were tidying up the mess that the guests had left. Sebastian was helping Ciel out of his day clothes.

"What a bother that was." Ciel moaned it was certainly very much like the young earl to get annoyed when having to perform social duties, since he was such a social wallflower.

"You were having fun master" Sebastian replied, stating only what he had seen.

"Don't be such a fool Sebastian, that was nothing but a charade." Ciel said yawning slightly. Sebastian saw an open opportunity; he took it and kissed his young master. Ciel was slightly taken aback by this, "Sebas-" Ciel said as Sebastian began to kiss his neck. Sebastian placed one hand on Ciel's back and using his other hand he began to undo Ciel's shirt. Ciel placed his hands on Sebastian's chest as if he was going to push him away, instead he felt himself become drawn towards Sebastian, drawn towards his fiery eyes. Ciel ran one of his hands through Sebastian's hair, and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Sebastian continued to undress Ciel. The next thing Sebastian and Ciel were enthralled in an illegal act. (Bit of random knowledge for my readers – homosexuality and homosexual acts were illegal at this point in time) A few hours later and Ciel was asleep on Sebastian, lay there thinking, 'it would be easy to kill him now and take his soul, but I want more'. The next day everything was back to normal, Ciel and Sebastian were master and butler, not a word was said about the previous night.

Back to present time

Ciel scowled at Sebastian, "pregnant, 9 months, what am I to do for 9 months without people knowing that something's up." Ciel complained, the business was taxing, then there were his responsibilities as the queens guard dog, what was he to do.

"Well master, I doubt that it will show instantly, but say 3 or 4 months down the line we might have to make an excuse for you kind of vanishing." Sebastian replied.

"And what will you tell people?" Ciel asked.

"Well we will just say that you have fallen ill and won't be able to have any visitors" Sebastian replied it was a legitimate reason.

"Then I assume there will be an operation, since it is impossible for a guy to give birth in the way that a woman does."

"Well yes, I don't think getting a doctor in to perform it won't be a good idea, so if you permit, I will do the operation when the time comes." Sebastian said.

"Ok, I think that would be better" Ciel said. "Will you know enough by then?"

"It will be tough with all my current duties." Sebastian replied "but as you know I am one hell of a butler." Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Right to change the topic" Ciel said filling his face with cake, in a manner that is not suited to that of British nobility. "Has there been any news on the recent case that I have been tasked to deal with."

"I'm afraid not master" Sebastian replied picking up some notes from his masters desk, "there are no new leads and Lau has failed to bring any worthy information."

"You go and deal with it then, I'll be fine." Ciel said, ordering Sebastian to find some information.

"Master," Sebastian said, "what if something happens to you." Sebastian didn't want anything to happen to Ciel, his soul was worth a lot to him.

"The servants will protect the house, they were handpicked for their skills by you, have faith." Ciel said.

"Fine" Sebastian sighed.

"Remember the contract" Ciel bluntly reminded Sebastian.

"Yes my lord" Sebastian replied and he went to deal with his masters orders. Ciel lay in his chair, curling up like a child.

"Pregnant" Ciel said to himself. "This is a game that's a little different" Ciel slipped into a light sleep. The servants were in charge of protecting the estate and Ciel whilst Sebastian is away, and well as per usual all hell breaks loose.


End file.
